Dark Castle
|theme= Castle |boss=King Dedede, Dark Matter |mini-boss=Efreeti, Master Green, Mr. Frosty, Waiu, Blocky, Captain Stitch, Jumpershoot |common enemies=Blade, Blipper, Bouncy, Broom Hatter, Butch, Cappy, Crack-Tweet, Drifter, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Kabu, Masher, Master Pengy, Mumbies, Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Spikey, Waddle Dee }} Dark Castle is the last level in Kirby's Dream Land 2. It follows Cloudy Park. Level Intro Kirby, Rick, Coo, and Kine have finally reached the final chapter of their journey. On a cliff, they look at the castle where Dark Matter resides. Kirby and Co. head to the castle, while Kine, who was asleep the whole time, wakes up and follows his group. General Information Dark Castle, as its name suggests, takes place in a Gothic black castle floating in the skies of Dream Land. The castle is shrouded in darkness, and is the source of the Dark Matter that is slowly destroying Dream Land. It is considered one of the seven Rainbow Islands. All sorts of enemies inhabit the castle, which is also loaded with all kinds of traps. The level is unique in the fact that the first, third, fourth, and sixth stages have just three rooms, while the second and fifth stages have five more, and the seventh and last stage has ten more, and contains a Rainbow Drop. The castle itself is almost completely symmetrical, and many of the stages are mirror images of each other. Each stage ends with a mid-boss fight, and at the very top, Kirby fights the boss, the Dark Matter-possessed King Dedede. If Kirby managed to get every Rainbow Drop after beating Dedede, he will get the Rainbow Sword, which forces Dark Matter out of him and Kirby follows him into the starry skies above Dark Castle where they have a final showdown. Rainbow Drop This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 7. In the second room, use Kine (who can be obtained in the second or fifth stage) and the Spark ability to light up the dark area and destroy all of the Star Blocks, revealing the Copy Ability icons for Burning, Stone, Needle, Ice, and Cutter. The next room gives the player access to a couple of Copy Abilities, and above are Elemental Blocks in the walls that require a Copy Ability in order to be broken. By using the Copy Abilities shown in the second room in the correct order, the player will take the correct path leading to the Rainbow Drop. This Rainbow Drop does not require Kine or Spark. Copy Abilities Every Copy Ability in Kirby's Dream Land 2 appears here. Music Trivia *When Kirby is trekking up to King Dedede, several Shotzos can be seen, but they do not fire at Kirby. **The same structure is used in the Boss Stage of Nutty Noon in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, at the top of the Sky Tower before the battle with the Grand Doomer. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, King Dedede's castle in The Subspace Emissary closely resembles this castle. *A remix of Dark Castle's music was used as the music for the research facility in Stage 3 of Rhythm Route in Kirby: Planet Robobot. KSA Dark Castle.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Dark Castle 2.jpg|Stage 7 KSA Dark Castle 3.jpg|Stage 7 KSA Dark Castle 4.jpg|Stage 7 KSA Dark Castle 5.jpg|Stage 7 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Rick & Kine & Coo, some stage layout in Level 5 is changed to reflect Stages 1 and 7 of Dark Castle from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Gallery II12.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' fr:Château Obscur ja:ダークキャッスル ru:Dark Castle Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Final Levels Category:Light Category:Castle